


Beating Heart

by carriejack03



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky had never fallen in love, but he might give a chance to Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Beating Heart by SIA

Yuri Plisetsky had never fallen in love.

He had always ignored all his fangirls who threw themselves at his feet with gifts and heart instead of eyes. He had turned his head to a side, stubbornly refusing all that attention and walked away and didn’t turn back.

Love was useless, he didn’t have time for it and there was nothing he would gain from it.

But somehow this didn’t apply to Otabek. He stood by Yuri’s side silently, watching over him with his unmoving eyes, always ready to catch Yuri if something went wrong and he would always listen to Yuri’s complains until he had finished. He didn’t lose any word that Yuri said and he would give his advice once the younger boy’s rantle was over. Otabek never got mad at Yuri, he always knew what to say and what to do to calm him down and Yuri found his presence relaxing.

If Otabek stayed by his side everything would turn right.

Yuri often thought that and it scared him.

He didn’t want to be so dependent from another person, he didn’t want to throw all his problems at Otabek, his first friend, the only one who had wanted to approach him without fearing him or because he was obliged.

Yuri’s eyes caught Otabek’s stare from the podium, the golden medal around his neck felt heavy and his legs were trembling from the fatigue, ready to give out at any moment. But Otakbek smiled at him, in that way that made Yuri’s heart beat a bit faster than usual and Yuri could feel his body being washed with a new, refreshing energy.

Yuri quickly nodded at him and shifted his eyes back to the flashing lights of the cameras, ignoring the heat on his cheeks and tightened his grip around the red flowers in his arms, forcing a small smile on his tired face.

He didn’t want to lose Otabek, especially not because of his stupid feelings.

* * *

 

“Congratulations on your victory Yuri.” Otabek approached him when he finally was left alone, sitting beside him and touching his shoulder in a friendly way, his eyes showing genuine happiness for Yuri’s victory.

Yuri ignored how his heart throbbed and how Otabek’s hand felt warm on his shoulder. “Thank you, you were amazing too.”

Otabek shook his head, dropping his hand and shifting his eyes on his lap. “No, Yuri, you  _ are _ amazing, your eyes… they have changed, yes, but they’re still ones of a soldier. I’ve never seen something more beautiful than how you were today.”

Yuri’s cheeks flushed in a deep red and his heart felt like it would explode in his chest. He had never felt happier in his life.

“You are truly able to say some pretty embarrassing stuff…” Yuri mumbled, dropping his gaze on an indefinite part of the wall, fearing that his heart wouldn’t make it if he looked in Otabek’s eyes again. It was strange for him to behave like that, but he felt like he didn’t need to be strong when he was with Otabek, it was fine being like that. He didn’t feel weak nor stupid, with Otabek everything was just…  _ right _ .

“Yuri.” When Otabek called his name, Yuri wasn’t able to hide his eyes any longer and turned his head once again towards the other, his gaze meeting the serious yet sweet eyes of the boy who had slowly crawled his way in his heart.

“I’m not lying, you were truly beautiful today, you still are.” Otabek’s words dripped of sincerity and it was impossible not to believe him.

“Ahhhh… stop it, you’re killing me…” Yuri shout, hiding his blushing face behind his hands, not wanting Otabek to see just how much his words were affecting him.

“I’m just saying the truth…?” Yuri turned his head abruptly towards Otabek. He saw how confused the other was, his brow furrowed, probably not understanding Yuri’s words at all. Yuri would have never imagined that Otabek could be this cute.

“Damn… you’re really murdering me.” Yuri mumbled dropping his hands on his side and glared accusing at the other.

Otabek opened his mouth to say something but Yuri didn’t want to hear anything else, he threw himself in Otabek’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Otabek hesitated for a moment before circling Yuri’s waist, giving him an awkward hug that Yuri found adorable.

Yuri took a deep breath, inhaling Otabek’s sweet and rich scent. It was a mixture between lavender and vanilla and it was so  _ Otabek _ that Yuri didn’t even feel bothered how much he had gotten used to it and how much  _ comforting _ it was for him.

“Thank you… I don’t think I would have gotten here without you, so… I’m really grateful to you.” Yuri whispered, letting himself relax in Otabek’s arms, all the tiredness from the competition finally washing on him. “But if you tell someone I said this, I will murder you.”

Yuri felt Otabek’s hand travel in his blond hair and he shut his eyes, letting himself drown in that pleasant sensation. He felt so comfortable there, it was so good, he wanted to stay there forever.

“I’m thankful to you too.” Otabek whispered to him and Yuri felt a pair of lips kissing him quickly on the head. They didn’t linger there nor they touched him anymore, but that simply action made Yuri’s heart ache in a painful yet pleasant way.

“I… don’t know what to do with these feelings…” Yuri mumbled, tightening his grip around the other’s neck not wanting to let go, fearing that this magic spell would break if he did.

Otabek didn’t respond and Yuri feared he had said something wrong, but the hand in his hair started to pet him again and somehow Yuri knew that everything was alright.

“Neither do I… we can understand them together if you want.” Yuri lifted his head and looked at Otabek’s soft gaze. He had never seen him look like that, but he found out he didn’t mind it at all.

“I would like that…” Yuri licked his dry lips nervously, his heart thrumming in his ears like a crazy. “I would like that very much.”

Otabek titled his head and hesitantly kissed Yuri’s cheek, his touch lingering for a little bit before pulling back and smiling down at Yuri, whose face was contorted in a pout.

“We can talk after you’ve taken a good sleep, Yuri.” Otabek whispered, brushing his other hand on Yuri’s back.

Yuri would have wanted to talk right now, but he felt his eyes dropping down and his body felt so heavy, he found that he wasn’t really in the condition to have a deep talk in that moment.

“Fine… but we’re going to talk once I wake up, okay?” Yuri mumbled, leaning his head against Otabek’s shoulder, his mind already shutting down from exhaustion.

“Sure.”

Yuri didn’t notice how his lips curled in a small smile while he let himself being lulled in dreamless sleep with Otabek’s warm and scent surrounding him.

Yuri Plisetsky had never fallen in love, but he might give a chance to Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuri on Ice fanfiction and I hope it won't be the last XD  
> I really like Viktuuri, but I find Yurio and Otabek's relationship really cute.  
> I haven't written fluff in a while, tell me what you think ;)


End file.
